In many memory devices, including random access memory (RAM) devices, data is typically accessed by supplying an address to an array of memory cells and then reading data from the memory cells that reside at the supplied address. However, in content addressable memory (CAM) devices, data is not accessed by initially supplying an address, but rather by initially applying data (e.g., search words) to the device and then performing a search operation to identify one or more entries within the CAM device that contain data equivalent to the applied data and thereby represent a “match” condition. In this manner, data is accessed according to its content rather than its address. Upon completion of the search operation, the identified location(s) containing the equivalent data is typically encoded to provide an address (e.g., CAM array block address +row address within a block) at which the matching entry is located. If multiple matching entries are identified in response to the search operation, then local priority encoding operations may be performed to identify a location of a best or highest priority matching entry. Such priority encoding operations frequently utilize the relative physical locations of multiple matching entries within the CAM device to identify a highest priority matching entry. An exemplary CAM device that utilizes a priority encoder to identify a highest priority matching entry is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,613 to Diede et al., entitled “Content Addressable Memory with Longest Match Detect,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The '613 patent also discloses the use of CAM sub-arrays to facilitate pipelined search operations. Additional CAM devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,706,224, 5,852,569 and 5,964,857 to Srinivasan et al. and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,101,116, 6,256,216, 6,128,207 and 6,262,907 to Lien et al., the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
CAM cells are frequently configured as binary CAM cells that store only data bits (as “1” or “0” logic values) or as ternary CAM cells that store data bits and mask bits. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, when a mask bit within a ternary CAM cell is inactive (e.g., set to a logic 1 value), the ternary CAM cell may operate as a conventional binary CAM cell storing an “unmasked” data bit. When the mask bit is active (e.g., set to a logic 0 value), the ternary CAM cell is treated as storing a “don't care” (X) value, which means that all compare operations performed on the actively masked ternary CAM cell will result in a cell match condition. Thus, if a logic 0 data bit is applied to a ternary CAM cell storing an active mask bit and a logic 1 data bit, the compare operation will indicate a cell match condition. A cell match condition will also be indicated if a logic 1 data bit is applied to a ternary CAM cell storing an active mask bit and a logic 0 data bit. Accordingly, if a data word of length N, where N is an integer, is applied to a ternary CAM array block having a plurality of entries therein of logical width N, then a compare operation will yield one or more match conditions whenever all the unmasked data bits of an entry in the ternary CAM array block are identical to the corresponding data bits of the applied search word. This means that if the applied search word equals {1011}, the following entries will result in a match condition in a CAM comprising ternary CAM cells: {1011}, {X011}, {1X11}, {10X1}, {101X}, {XX11}, {1XX1}, . . . , {1XXX}, {XXXX}.
FIG. 1 herein illustrates a conventional CAM device having a plurality of CAM array blocks therein arranged in a plurality of rows and columns. The CAM array blocks in the first, second, third and fourth rows are illustrated as CAM00-CAM07, CAM10-CAM17, CAM20—CAM27 and CAM30-CAM37. A respective row priority encoder is also provided between each pair of CAM array blocks. Thus, as illustrated, the CAM device of FIG. 1 includes sixteen (16) row priority encoders (shown as Row Priority Encoder00-Row Priority Encoder33). These row priority encoders perform final encoding of all match information generated by a respective pair of CAM array blocks. A respective global word line decoder is also provided for each row of CAM array blocks. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, each global word line decoder provides word line signals to the CAM array blocks of a respective row during reading and writing operations. These word line signals may be provided on global word lines. An exemplary row priority encoder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,767 to Fuh.
Conventional techniques to reduce power consumption within CAM devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,191,969 and 6,191,970 to Pereira. In particular, the '969 patent discloses a CAM array having CAM cells therein that include a discharge circuit connected between each cell and a fixed ground potential. Each of the discharge circuits include a control terminal coupled to receive a control signal indicative of the logical state of a match line segment in a respective row. These discharge circuits may be turned off to prevent discharge of respective match line segments during a search operation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,280 to Wong et al. also discloses a conventional technique to reduce power consumption by providing selective precharge of match line segments during a search operation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,441 to Dietz et al. discloses the use of inverters and pull-down transistors to pass match line signals from one match line segment to another match line segment during a search operation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,685 and 5,598,115 to Holst also disclose the use of rail-to-rail (i.e., Vdd-to-Vss) pulsed ground signals during search operations.
Notwithstanding these conventional techniques to reduce match line power consumption in partitioned CAM array blocks, there continues to be a need for techniques to further reduce power consumption in high capacity CAM devices having large numbers of CAM array blocks therein.